Siberia
by Mackberry
Summary: Little Siberia was found on a cold winter night in the Siberian tundra by Russia. This is the story of his life and his journey to being recognized as a country. I suck at summaries by the way...Oc Siberia and Oc Greenland. Some guyxguy
1. Alexei Vasiliev

Name: Alexei Vasiliev

Represents: Siberia

Age: Appears to be 19 or 18

Gender: Male

Birthday: January 7th

Hair color: Platinum blonde

Eye color: Bluish violet

Height: 5'6"

Personality and Interests: Alexei is a sweet, curious young man that has the tendency to be rather blunt with his words. Although he has been through a lot in his life, he is still able to retain his sense of sanity. To most, Alexei comes off as a silent, antisocial type of person, but really, he is just unsure how to make friends with the other countries he meets and considering the fact that for a good part of his life he was alone with only Russia for company, it's sort of a given. Once he befriends someone, he is usually cheerful, amusing, energetic, and just lovable. Towards those that he considers to be his family, Alexei treats them with high respect and believes in them fully (except for Belarus, he has not had the best relationship with her. She in a way hates him because Russia devoted a lot of attention towards him.) When drunk or intoxicated, Alexei is rather rash, sarcastic, and downright confusing. However, it is rare for him to actually get drunk, but it happens on occasion (when America challenges him to drinking competitions and stuff.)

Appearance: Alexei looks extremely similar to Russia, but there are some differences. For one, Alexei is a good head shorter than Russia (he is only 5'6" whereas Russia is like 6'.) In addition, Alexei has a rather feminine body build; he is skinny like a girl and has some curves in his hip region. Although he appears scrawny and weak, he is actually rather strong (nearly as strong as England) and will not hesitate to prove how strong he actually is. Another thing that is different about Alexei compared to Russia is that Alexei has a more elfish or angular face, while Russia's is more rounded and childlike. In addition, Alexei's eyes and hair are a different shade of color. Alexei's hair is more platinum blonde and his eyes are a bluish violet color. Lastly, Alexei dresses in a completely different manner compared to Russia. His style is more modern and in a way somewhat girly. Some would say that he is gay, but that can be debated.

Family: Russia (adoptive older brother), Ukraine (adoptive older sister)

Relationships:

Russia (Ivan Braginski)

Russia found Alexei one winter day out in the Siberian wilderness. He brought him back to Moscow and raised him up from there. The two of them are very close and they rely upon each other a lot (Russia relies upon Alexei for his materials and Alexei relies upon Russia for support and products). Russia is not fond of sharing Alexei with the other countries and continually is seen scaring off some of them. To Russia, Alexei is one of the first people to willingly come to him and love him unconditionally. So he values and cares for Alexei to extreme amounts.

Ukraine

Ukraine helped Russia raise Alexei when he brought him to their home. She loves Alexei a lot, but hardly has the time to see him, which upsets him to an extent. Overall Ukraine is one of the only people to support Alexei in making friends with other countries (since she is trying to do that as well.) and is usually seen encouraging him at meetings to talk to the others.

Canada (Matthew Williams)

Although the two of them have met recently, they are close. Alexei on his first meeting was one of the only people to notice Canada and really try to support his ideas, even though no one else was listening. After that, they became good friends and during their time off from meetings, they enjoy hanging out (Alexei loves Canada's pancakes and maple syrup.)


	2. The little boy

The snow fell silently in the dark forest. It swirled gracefully through the gaps in the trees, to land at the forest floor. Occasionally a harsh wind would rip through the forest, scattering the snowflakes into the eternal darkness. A small figure sat huddled in a patch of snow, it hugged the little warmth it could find within itself as much as it could. A violent shiver racked the tiny body and a small gasp of pain escaped from it. The little figure was tiny; it could be no more than a child. A whimpered escaped the frostbitten lips as the child tried to move to the shelter of a large evergreen tree. So weak with cold and exhaustion was the child that it stumbled and fell to the ground. A cry of pain echoed into the darkness. The dark forest seemed to eat up the sound like a starved animal. The child struggled to sit up, but it eventually did and it instantly broke down into tears. The child sobbed pathetically, its cries being absorbed into the surrounding darkness. As the child continued to sob its heart out, a tall ominous figure materialized from the darkness. It was a man and his bright violet eyes took in the sobbing child, an almost worried expression flitted across the man's face, but it disappeared quickly as he drew closer. From what the man could see of the child, it was a little boy and it wore nothing more than a nightgown. It was a serious surprise that the child was even still alive, considering that it was well below freezing out here. The man contemplated this for a brief moment before standing behind the little boy and picking him up gently. He gave a cry of surprise and gave a small struggle in the man's arms, but eventually went limp from sheer exhaustion.

"Little one, are you lost?" the man asked gently.

The little boy blinked back a few tears, but he stayed silent. The man cocked his head to the side at the boy's lake of response, but a steady smile crept across his face. "You understand what I'm saying, da?" Again, a silent respond came to his question. "Hmm…perhaps you don't understand, little one, but come now. You must be horribly cold, da."

The man opened his coat and settled the little boy inside before buttoning it back up. The boy's head poked out of the top, but the rest of him was tucked away nicely. The man gave a little smile when the child looked up curiously at him. The man turned back in the direction that he came from and walked quickly into the dark forest. His little bundle bounced against his chest gently, but the man hardly took notice. He was more concerned with getting to his home and treating the child properly. He wondered again, why a child so young would be out in the wild alone on a fierce winter day. Nothing he thought of seemed to fit right, but he let his thoughts slide away as the edge of the forest came to view. The light of the open area filtered through the trees, until the man broke through the last few line of trees. The little boy shrank away from the sudden light, but the man marched purposefully through the light. After a few moments of hiding, the little boy poked her head above the collar of the man's coat to see a stone cottage.

The cottage looked to be heavily aged, but it radiated a sense of comfort and the prospect of warmth. The man pushed the door of the cottage open and quickly pulled the boy from inside his coat out. He gently settled him on the old, worn out couch and moved to the fireplace to start a fire. The little boy watched him for a few minutes before curling up in a little ball and falling quickly to sleep. The man finished getting the fire going and turned towards the couch to see the little boy fast asleep against one of the pillows. He had a look of peace and comfort upon his face. The man gave a small chuckle and went to fish out a nice warm blanket for him. The man finally found a nice wool blanket and bundled the child up; he in turn gave a small sigh of satisfaction at finally being warm. The man settled down next to him and pulled out a book to read. As the minutes stretched to hours, the man fell asleep with the little boy curled up by his side.

~Next Day~

Dawn's light drifted into the small cottage slowly. The man awoke to the lack of a presence at his side. He glanced around quickly to finally take complete notice of the fact that the little boy was missing. A small bubble of fear gripped his heart, but the man pushed it aside and slowly got up from the couch. He walked through each room carefully searching for the little boy, but he came up with nothing. As he wandered back into the living room a noise from outside attracted his attention, he quickly exited the cottage to find the little boy standing barefoot in the snow. The man hurriedly picked the boy up to keep him from getting frostbite and gave him a look of slight disappointment.

"Now little one, you can't just run outside barefoot like that. You'll hurt yourself that way, da." He murmured to him in a big brother sort of way. The little boy gazed up at him curiously, but snuggled against his chest. "Ah I should be very upset with you, da. Though I can't seem to when you are just too cute!"

The man carried him inside and settled him back on the couch as he went and started making some breakfast in the kitchen. The little boy gazed around the room and took in everything. The cottage living room was set up with an old wooden rocking chair in the corner and an equally old fireplace built into the stonewall opposite of the cottage door. He noticed a vase of sunflowers sitting in the windowsill. The sunflowers' bright sunny colors contrasted with the dark, dank mood of the cottage. To the little boy, the flowers were the prettiest things he had ever seen, nothing from his memory compared to these flowers. The little boy smiled happily, as he got down from the couch and admired the flowers on a closer scale. He reached up to grab the stem of one of them, but stopped when he heard the man start to come out of the kitchen. He quickly dashed back to the couch and sat looking innocently up at the man. As he came back into the living room, he took notice of the little boy watching him carefully and he gave him a cheerful smile. He in turn smiled shyly at him, but his eyes stared hungrily at the food he had in hand. The man gave a small chuckle and sat down next to the little boy. He handed him a plate of what appeared to be pancakes with a dab of sour cream and jam. The little boy cocked his head to the side, but ate the food happily.

"These things here are called blini, they are a typical food of my country. They are good, da?" the man chatted cheerfully. To this, the little boy gave a sound of approval and munched on his food happily. The man smiled at this and patted him on the head. "Little one, do you have a name?"

The little boy blinked a few times and sat his plate in his lap. He seemed to understand what the man was asking, it rang a bell in his mind, but to his question, he had no answer. The little boy shook his head slowly and looked up at the man that he now viewed as a brother of sorts. The man made a thoughtful expression and seemed to contemplate his answer slowly.

"Ah, well I shall give you a name then, da. Do you like the name Alexei? It is Russian and a good name, da?" the man asked in a curious voice, he watched the little boy for any form of a reaction, but found him to be pretty contained with his emotions.

"Я не знаю, что вы сказали, но мне нравится имя, которое вы использовали ... может это у меня есть?" the little boy gazed up at the older male with his own equally curious expression.

The man gave him a surprised look, but regain composure. He had instantly assumed that he could not speak at all, but the fact that he knew his native tongue was a little of a shock. "Да, вы можете это название маленькой. Можете ли вы сказать мне, откуда ты?"

"Я родом из места, но я не помню все, что хорошо, где это. Поскольку ты зовешь меня Алексей, что я могу позвонить вам?"

"Ivan."

Little Alexei nodded his head in understanding and finished off his blini quickly. Ivan looked at him with affection in his eyes and patted his head once again. He had learned a lot about this mysterious little boy in such a short amount of time. He now had an idea of what he might be and it cheered him up immensely. It was very possible that he could be like himself, a country. The thought sent a thrill down his spine, but a more pressing matter entered his mind, where was this little country located? He had to be near him or else he would never have found him, so that meant he had to come from either the west since that land was mostly unoccupied or nearly a complete mystery to his people. The Siberian tundra was a land of ice and snow, the land that was always sleeping to some of Ivan's people. Ivan pondered this for a moment before finally pushing it into the back of his mind for later thought. Now he had to clean up and inform his new charge of where they would be going next.

"Теперь я иду по очистке, но немного надо оставить .." Ivan said, his eyes watching Alexei for a reaction.

"Ладно ... Куда мы идем?"

"Home."

Ivan grabbed his plate and carried both of theirs into the kitchen to be cleaned. Alexei meanwhile was sitting on the couch in a confused state. He had not understood what he said, but it did not sound completely good. He wondered if the place they were going to go to was going to be horrible, but in a way, he felt like Ivan would never do that to him. Even if he had only known him for a day, he felt an overwhelming urge to be near him and to trust him. He could clearly see the care he had for him and to be honest he felt that way too. No one in his entire memory had treated him as he had, though maybe it should not count since he had not met very many people in his short life, but still he held Ivan in a special place in his heart.

It had been an hour since Alexei and Ivan had eaten breakfast and now they stood bundled up by the door of the cottage. Ivan had found a smaller wool blanket that he had wrapped around Alexei and placed him inside his coat as he had the night before. He nestled against his chest and clung to him as if his life depended upon it. At this Ivan gave a light smile before pulling his scarf up to protect his face from the bitter cold.

Ivan opened the door and was instantly greeted with a blast of icy wind, Alexei's head disappeared into Ivan's coat, and a little shiver ran through his body. Ivan patted the large bump in his coat and strode purposefully out the door and into the snow. It was not that bad of a walk, all he had to do was reach the town that was about a half a mile away and take his plane there to Moscow, and then he and Alexei would be home. Though the walk felt long, they reached the little town and Ivan walked into a little building that lay beside an airfield. The man inside looked up casually at the new arrival and once he realized who it was jumped up like a spooked grouse (if you have never seen a grouse spooked, it pretty much is loud and startling. They make so much noise when they fly away!) and began chattering away in Russian to Ivan.

Ivan held up a hand to silence the man. "Мне нужно добраться до Москвы ... в настоящее время." His voice echoed with authority and menace. The cold had drained all his reserves of cheerfulness, he only wanted to get home as soon as possible, and he did not care what got in his way to achieve that goal. The pilot nodded his head quickly and disappeared through a door like a scared deer. Ivan settled himself down on a chair by the door and opened his coat a little to see Alexei. Alexei gazed up at Ivan for a moment before taking in her surroundings. The building was strange to him, but it felt good to be warm.

"Где мы находимся?"

"Просто место отдыха, но мы будем домой в ближайшее время, Dashka."

"Домой?"

Ivan nodded his head and smiled at him gently. All of this perplexed Alexei, but he would find out eventually what "home" meant. At this moment, the pilot returned in full gear and looked like he had been outside recently. He told Ivan that his plane was ready and did not ask questions about the little boy inside Ivan's coat. Some things were best unanswered. Ivan tucked Alexei back into his coat and buttoned it up again, making sure that he was secure and warm, he followed the pilot onto the runway where a small private plane sat ready. The engine made a steady rumbling noise as they approached it. Alexei stared in wonder at this new object. It was truly a remarkable sight and he had a moment of panic when Ivan stepped into the thing. Noticing his change in mood, Ivan cooed to him and patted his head gently, flattening his platinum blonde hair a little.

During the entire plane ride to Moscow, Alexei hid inside Ivan's coat and hugged himself as close as he could to Ivan. The plane truly frightened him and the only way he felt safe was being near Ivan. In turn, Ivan did not mind being clung to by the little boy and could only murmur reassurance to the child. As the plane touched down in the Moscow Airport, Alexei gave a yelp of surprise and buried his face into Ivan's chest for fear of losing him. A smile crept across Ivan's features at this action and he held Alexei close to himself. The plane came to a complete stop and Ivan with Alexei exited the plane and headed through the airport. No one asked questions about the little boy and Ivan exited the airport rather quickly. His home now lay in the heart of Moscow and he could feel a certain joy about returning to it. The little vacation he took had left him feeling alone, but returning home would cure him of that even though in a way he was on the road to recovery with having Alexei around. The little boy brought surprising joy to the man's heart and he definitely did not want to lose him. A possessive feeling stabbed his heart, but he ignored it. Ivan hailed a cab and told the driver the directions to his home. The driver nodded and drove silently.

As they arrived in front of his house a few minutes later, Ivan stepped out and stretched his arms a bit. Though the ride was not long, he felt like he had been cooped up for hours. The building before him was dark and mysterious looking, it gave the aura of stay away, but Ivan approached anyway. The aura did not affect him. He approached the front door and fumbled for the key a bit, but eventually produced one and unlocked the front door. The house greeted him with an eerie silence, but he pushed through anyway.

This was home

**Translations/Helpful notes **

Я не знаю, что вы сказали, но мне нравится имя, которое вы использовали ... может это у меня есть? – I do not know what you said, but I like the name you used…can I have it?

Да, вы можете это название маленькой. Можете ли вы сказать мне, откуда ты? – Yes you can little one. Where are you from? (roughly something like that, but I could be wrong. Depends on how reliable google translator is.)

Я родом из места, но я не помню все, что хорошо, где это. Поскольку ты зовешь меня Алексей, что я могу позвонить вам?" – I come from a place, but I do not remember all that well where it is. Since you call me Alexei, what can I call you?

Теперь я иду по очистке, но немного надо оставить .. – Now I'm going to clean up, but in a bit we have to leave..

Мне нужно добраться до Москвы ... в настоящее время – I need to get to Moscow…now

Где мы находимся? – Where are we?

Просто место отдыха, но мы будем домой в ближайшее время, Dashka – Just a resting area, but we will be home soon, sweetheart.

Домой? – Home?

Blini- A typical Russian breakfast food. It's like a pancake, but is served with either sour cream or jam. It's really tasty : )

Dushka- A nickname for girls. It means sweetheart in both Russian and Ukrainian.


	3. The Screaming Banshee

~ Five years later ~

The sun was just peaking over the distant snowy mountains when an outraged shriek echoed within a large town house. The shriek seemed to last forever, but abruptly stopped when a crash and a bang replaced it. The house that was being ransacked with noises at such an early hour of the day was the home of one Ivan Braginski. Ivan at this moment in time was hiding away in the office of the house, clutching a 10-year-old Alexei to himself. Alexei was looking around the room with mild interest and seemed to pay no attention to the fact that he was being smothered against the older man's chest. As soon as the screams and bangs had subsided, Ivan let him down and tried to settle himself in the large leather office chair. There he sat shaking in fear and trying with all his might to settle his rapidly beating heart. He knew that he had to finish a large stack of papers that sat precariously on the edge of his large mahogany desk, but his mind could not focus with his younger sister Belarus pounding away on the office door. Nothing in this world was more terrifying as an angry Belarus and currently she was not just angry, but furious. Although the fury was not directed at Ivan, it was directed towards Alexei, who seemed to not mind that he was in grave danger. Ivan pondered briefly, where Alexei obtained his strength to be brave in such a fearful time, but the thought instantly vanished when Belarus clawed at the door viciously. Meanwhile young Alexei stood rooted to the spot where Ivan had left him with a blank look. His eyes focused on Ivan a bit, but were quickly averted when the screams and banging grew harsher and considerably louder. The source of the noises was now hurling itself at the office door in a mad attempt to get inside. Ivan gave a noise of utter fear and seemed to shrink in his chair a bit.

"Braht, she will not get in." murmured Alexei reassuringly, his Russian accent playing with his words slightly. He wandered over to his brother's side, putting a reassuring hand on his arm, and gave him a calming look, his intelligent eyes watching his brother. Ivan still had a fearful look in his eyes, but seemed to relax a tiny bit.

The ever present shrieks and bangs rattled on for hours. During that time, Alexei sat on Ivan's lap trying to comfort him as much as possible. He sang a little lullaby to calm his big brother's nerves, but the screams of his adoptive sister, Belarus, drowned out his words. In the end, Ivan had settled down enough to concentrate on some paperwork left behind from his boss and Alexei had settled in the crook of his brother's arms and had fallen soundly asleep.

As day turned to night, the two boys wandered out of the office to find Belarus soundly asleep on the floor by the door. Ivan being the sweet and caring older brother picked her up and carried her gently into her room to lay her to sleep. Alexei meanwhile had wandered into the kitchen and fetched both he and his brother something to eat and drink, since they had gone all day without something to nourish them. As Ivan came out of Belarus's room, he mentally thanked God that his sister had tired herself out so much and had fallen asleep.

"Braht, I have some food and water for us…" whispered Alexei, who had appeared at Ivan's side as soon as he had exited Belarus's room. Alexei held up a sandwich to Ivan and gave him a curious look.

Ivan smiled kindly at his little brother and took the sandwich happily. He took a bit out of it and his smile grew, his little brother gave him a cheeky grin and grabbed his hand to drag him to bed. It had been a long day and both of them were thoroughly exhausted from their ordeal. Ivan willingly let Alexei drag him to his room and sat on his bed. Alexei climbed into his lap and snuggled against him.

"I love you, Braht…Belarus can't take me away from you. We'll always be together, right braht?" mumbled Alexei, rubbing his face against Ivan's chest and smiling happily.

"Of course, my dashka. Nothing could keep me from you, you're much too special."

Ivan hugged Alexei close to him and laid back on his bed. Little Alexei looked up at Ivan curiously and scooted closer to him and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. He snuggled close to Ivan and soon fell into a peaceful slumber. Ivan patted and rubbed little circles on his back to help him sleep. Again, Ivan let his mind wander to how important Alexei was to him; it was a reoccurring thought that came to Ivan whenever he was with the young boy. So far, it had been five years, since he found him in that cold Siberian forest and ever since then Ivan had been grateful he had met the young boy. He had brought a certain kind of joy that Ivan had never felt for another person. The boy was quick and picked up on things a lot faster than some adults Ivan knew and it was rather fun teaching the boy new things, such as English. It had only been a few months and already Alexei was speaking it fluently and rarely asked Ivan for help with a word or phrase. Overall Alexei was a pride and joy. Ivan laid on his bed awake with Alexei snuggled up close to him for an hour or so. His eyes stared blindly at the ceiling as he laid there and thought. His thoughts always wandered to Alexei and the potential he had when he grew up. Recently Ivan had learned that Alexei was the region known as Siberia, it was rather a shock to find that out, but it made sense to him. He had found Alexei in the Siberian tundra all alone and that was how that region was, a desolate snow blanketed region with very little people. Although recently, his people had been migrating over to the west coast and building up towns, so this sudden rise in people over there had most likely caused Alexei to exist. This little fact meant that Alexei was as much part of Ivan as the region of Siberia was part of the whole of Russia.

Together forever…

**Translations and Helpful notes**

Braht – Russian for brother

Dashka – Russian and Ukrainian for sweetheart


End file.
